voidbournefandomcom-20200215-history
Idreon
Idreon is the sole planetary body of its star system. Located deep within Aetanii space, close to the galactic core, it is only reachable by a single method - otherspace - and even then just barely. Far from its parent star, the blue dwarf Iphion, the planet is perpetually covered in snow and ice. Description Terrain Cold and snowswept on the surface of the planet, with temperatures reaching almost -100 degrees Celsius at night, Idreon is nonetheless active and inhabited with some hardy flora and fauna - mostly below ground. The planet is volcanically active, with underground caves throughout the planet created by hot-water geysers. Some of these, including one massive geyser below 'the Spire', reach such temperatures that the water is actually flash-boiled into pressurized steam. These steam geysers are typically used for cheap power generation. Idreon is also notable mainly for its geological formations: billions of years of accumulated minerals from hydrothermal fluids, brought through the underground cave networks by geysers and other volcanic activity, have infused the upper crust with a massive amount of rare and valuable minerals. These include the rare types of crystal hardy enough and strong enough to be used in Aetanii lightsabers. History Discovery & Settlement Idreon was first surveyed by an away team of the Ketari Ascendancy in the young days of the universe, when its star was a blue giant and at its peak luminosity. Steeped in the Ether for reasons that were, at the time, unknown, the psionically-adept Ketari established an outpost on the planet some time before the Expanse War between themselves and the hemovoric Sanguine Accord. It was abandoned at some point after their race's mysterious fall, leaving only the the outpost itself - a tall spire made out of some sort of indestructible 'adamantine silver' material. The second discovery of the planet was by the expanding Raion Consortium, the stellar empire that played host to the Ketari's genetically-engineered soldier race: the Aetanii. Also drawn to the planet's strong connection to the Ether - all Aetanii being capable of sensing it to a degree, some more than others - they established a settlement on the site of the original Ketari outpost. After the Consortium was revealed on the galactic stage again in the solar year 2502, many psionics of different races - Gethzeri, Arzhov, and even some Razorbirds, to name only a few - also came to the planet to study its powerful Ether connection and improve their control over their power. Inhabitants The planet is naturally inhabited by only a very few members of flora and fauna: the most prevalent being the snowfeather, a small white kiwi-like animal. Both flora and fauna have adapted to feel the presence of the Ether and have some measure of natural usage of psions, due to the planet's strong connection, and as such both predator and prey use it as hunting tool and camouflage. The Keepers of Idreon A semi-monastic sect dedicated to protecting Idreon and furthering the study of psionic abilities, the Keepers are a loose gathering of some of the most powerful telepaths in the galaxy. For the most part, their fighting prowess was never called into question, and they became famous among psionics for their large archives on historical matters. This eventually attracted the notice of Shiratori Kazuto, who settled on the planet to gain access to the Keeper archives. It's implied that Minamiya Jin was once a Keeper, but left their order for reasons unknown. Known Keepers Sister Miro was an Ether-sensitive Gethzeri female from the planet Ciphiri, the fourth planet from its star - a red giant. Sister Tachibana, also known as Tachibana Chihiro, was an Ether-sensitive Aetanii female from the planet Ayano. Brother Tarrin was a Lumocury Keeper from the planet Thudolia. Brother Driunus was an Uveshan Keeper from the planet Tenatis. Locations Sanctuary The capital of the planet. A small city built mostly underground to escape the freezing temperatures of the surface and built on underground magma venting for geothermal power, the population is almost entirely concentrated here. The Spire The main focus of Idreon. Maintained by the Minamiya clan of the Aetanii and a relic of the Ketari Ascendancy, the slender silver tower's roots extend deep below into an underground cave system. These caves, popularly known as 'the maelstrom' for their deep connections to the Ether, are where most of the planet's psionics go to sharpen their skills, or, in the case of the Aetanii, to find crystals to construct their lightsabers. The Minamiya clan operates a small academy on Idreon, located within the Spire. Category:Planets Category:Aetanii